1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of responding to incoming mobile phone calls while driving, and more particularly, to a method of handling and responding to incoming mobile phone calls according to a speed at which a vehicle containing the mobile phone is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of portable electronic devices mobile phones have become an indispensible part of many people's lives, causing mobile phone users to carry their mobile phones with them virtually everywhere they go. Indeed, one can often see vehicle drivers talking on a mobile phone, sending or reading text messages, or operating a mobile phone in some way.
However, due to safety concerns, using a mobile phone while driving is not advisable and is even illegal in many areas. Although hands-free devices are available for allowing drivers to take calls while still freeing their hands to drive, there still remains a high level of distraction associated with taking a call using a hands-free device. The act of activating the hands-free device to take a call can cause enough distraction for a driver that an accident may occur. What's more, when the driver receives a call, since the driver cannot easily glance at the mobile phone, the driver often has no way of knowing who the caller is without first answering the call. This leads to unnecessary disturbances for the driver when receiving unimportant phone calls. Therefore, an improved method for handling and responding to phone calls and messages while driving is clearly needed in order to overcome these problems.